


They're Worse Ways to Go

by Its_Icecream_BB



Series: Big Boys Don't Cry, But Men Sure Do [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Icecream_BB/pseuds/Its_Icecream_BB
Summary: "I'm bleeding, but I don't see any cuts."





	They're Worse Ways to Go

**Author's Note:**

> So like, this isn't really how I wanted the story to go. This is one of the versions of it, but like, I needed to write something out now so I just threw this up you know? The other version is gonna be hella more angsty and sad than this one and more than likely won't have an ambiguous ending.
> 
> Also wanna mention this Is the first fic I ever wrote for this fandom and my writing skills are a bit rusty so I apologize in advance for any errors. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another thing; i never wrote major character death before cause even I can't handle my faves being killed in fiction, so this is something really different for me and I will probably never do it again cause I can't handle that sadness and low key don't know how I can do it now.

He knew it was going to happen. He just didn't realize it'd be this soon.

He was cold, near starving, and now currently bleeding out from a wound that didn't seem to be closing up.

He placed his hand on the entry way of the wound. The blood had been exiting his body with no signs of stopping. He could barely keep himself upright, so he stumbled across the alleyway against to the side of a trash bin.

The day he decided not to be spiderman, of course, was the day the universe decided he should get mugged.

Though in his defense it wasn't like he didn't like want to be Spiderman. He just couldn't. He didn't have the energy anymore.

He didn't have the energy for alot of things.

But, he'd never admit that to anyone.

It happened a few weeks after receiving his suit back. May had to work the nightshift due to there being a shortage of staff. He had been tired the previous week due to the nightmares cause by the Vulture that kept him up at night gasping for air. He's Aunt, ( who had figured out he was Spiderman the first day he retrieved his suit back) had made him take a day off from his "extracurricular activities" in an attempt of helping him get some rest. Of course, it didn't really help since she didn't know anything about the incident that had plagued him with nightmares almost every night. He knew it was a lost cause, but he didn't want his aunt to worry over him.

So he did what he was told and slept. He slept for 5 hours. The most he slept since the fight. And he was happy.

Until he got the call.

They said it was a drunk driver.

He never felt more enraged in his life.

He never felt so alone.

He never felt so,

numb.

Ever since then he had been living in the system with different foster families.

After that day, after that message, he couldn't help but feel apathetic.

He felt empty, like nothing was real anymore.

He lost his will to do a lot of things.

But he'd never admit that. Not to anyone besides himself of course.

With all the moving, and artificial caretakers, he couldn't help but only feel apathetic to a lot of normal daily activities. After a while, it became too much. He couldn't help but lose interest in the things he use to find interesting. He quit Dethlacon, and eventually had to transfer out of his Highschool due to his newest home being 'too far than necessary' from the school.

Eventually after a while he dropped his friends.

He didn't want to, but the energy it took to pretend he was okay was just, unbearably exhausting. By that point, even getting out of bed in the morning was a like some sort of vigorous exercise routine.

Yet, he still couldn't ask for help. He was too much of a coward to ask for help, because he didn't think he should.

Like now.

He slumped down near the trash bins clenching onto his wound. It wasn't long before dizziness consumed his brain along with his vision which started to blur. He felt his body temperature dropping.

He released a sigh and looked out onto the empty street, looking up at the dark night sky.

He chuckled humorlessly.

If you'd have told his younger self from 5 months ago that he would go out because of a measly stab wound, he'd have more than likely cringe at the anticlimactic end to his pitiful 15 short years and several months of life.

He knew he needed help.

But he didn't really want it.

Tears had begun to roll down his cheeks, as his breathing became shallow. The wound still hadn't close, and at this point, he didn't think it was.

He started to thinking about his life, everything that happened, he started to see it. Like some sort picture film.

His parents, the bite, Ben's death, Spiderman, Mr. Stark, the D.C fiasco, the ferry, his suit, the Vulture, the building, the plane crash, the test, May's Death, the familes he's lived with.

Was this what they meant by 'life flashing before your eyes?'

His body started to tremble, as the side grew incredibly numb. His shallow breathing moved onto smaller gasps of air.

He didn't want to die.

But he felt like he needed to.

Unfortunately, Peter never got what he wanted.

He lifted his hand from his wound, barely being able to lift it due to his weaken state. As his blinking slowed incredible, he calmly glanced at the blood that had completely soaked it.

This was it.

He welcomed the sleepiness that washed over him and closed his eyes for one last time.

He'll finally get a good nights rest.

After 5 months of nightmares and living off 2 hours a sleep.

He's happy.

Its what he wanted.

And probably what he needs.

May wanted him to sleep.

Maybe he'll meet her and Ben where ever he ends up. Maybe he'll get to see his parents again.

He embraces death with a smile.

**_"PETER!"_ **

Then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> D:


End file.
